Dedede Wins! Part 2
Before: <--- Tiff's Arbok vs. Dedede's Arbok Part 1 Next: Lapras, Sail Away (Season 2 Premere) ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Dedede Wins! Part 2 *(Episode Begins) *King Dedede: Yes! I win! I win! I finally win! *Kirby: No... *Charizard: This can't be happening. *King Dedede: It made sence before. *(Dedede sees Tiff so sad) *King Dedede: Oh, losing hurts does it. *Waddle Dee: You now know how Dedede feels. Why he may be the biggest loser in all of Kanto. *King Dedede: Ahem! I think they get the point Waddle Dee. Now get on to the point. *Waddle Dee: As the Arbok Battle Code says, "If Tiff's Arbok has the misfortune to lose the great battle the ownership as Pokemon Trainer by Tiff will go to..." *King Dedede: King Dedede! Meaning, you lose and I win. And that is how the apples crumble. (evil laugh) *(Kirby gets sad and Waddle Dee walks up to him) *Waddle Dee: Sorry Kirby, but Pokemon rules are Pokemon rules. *Kirby: Yeah I know... *King Dedede: Come on Waddle Dee let's take her home saying that she's no longer a Pokemon Trainer. *(Kirby walks up to King Dedede) *Kirby: Dedede, can we say goodbye to Tiff? *King Dedede: Oh sure, it's the least I could do. The least. *(Kirby sadly looks to Tiff being tossed into Dedede's jet and as a score version of Goodbye Tiff plays) *Tuff: You are my best friend. I don't know what to do without you. *Charizard: Things are not going to be the same without you Tiff. *Blstiose: I'll love you every time I look at you. *Raichu: You're the best non-pokemon friend I Kirby can ever have. *Wigglytuff: I just hate saying goodbye *Beedrill: I going to miss you old firend. *Sandshrew: Goodbye old buddy. *Kirby: This isn't fair Tiff. *Waddle Dee: This is very sad (sobs) *Venonat: It's just like watching a pokemon fall. *Weezing: And faint on the cold floor. *King Dedede: Oh, put a sock into it! Now, I shall take Tiff home. *Kirby: Wait Dedede, I just wonder. Why can I talk. I mean Tetrisplayer really wants to know. *King Dedede: Oh right, you gain that power. *Kirby: That's it? *King Dedede: Yep. Now I'm off. *Tiff: Kirby remember me. *Kirby: I will. *(King Dedede flies away on his jet with Tiff in it) *Tuff: Kirby, now what? *Kirby: Well, we should get on our way to the fourth gym. *Beedrill: I'll take you there. *(Goodbye Tiff song plays) *''How can we say goodbye, to our friend knowed as you Tiff'' *''This is so hard to say, this might be the last time we'll meet.'' *''(Flashbacks to Tiff's best scenes)'' *''Without you there, we can't be a team.'' *''We would never be the same again.'' *''We've been together, for very long.'' *''It's never been this sad.'' *''How can we see you this way once more.'' *''But now you'll no longer with us because Dedede prevail to us.'' *''It's hard to say goodbye to you today.'' *''We'll never be the same again from this day.'' *(songs ends) *Tuff (looking back): Goodbye Tiff. *(Meanwhile in the sky) *King Dedede: Oh, happy day! Happy day! This could be the best day ever. Now Tiff's Trainership is mine! *Waddle Dee: I know but, isn't it a bit not fair to cheat in the battle. *King Dedede: I know, but Tiff is over! *(Tiff falls out of the jet) *Waddle Dee: Tiff fell off! *Tiff: No, I'm escaping! This doesn't mean I'm no longer a Pokemon Trainer. *King Dedede: Yes it does! *Tiff: I guess you're right. *(Tiff lands on the ground) *Tiff: Maybe I should start all over again... *(Tiff walks away meanwhile with Kirby's team) *Tuff: Blastiose, what the matter? *Blastiose: I don't feel like going fast, not after we lost Tiff. *Charizard: But we didn't lose her forever, we'll get her back. We got an idea, right Kirby? *Kirby: Not this time Charizard, I don't know what to do. Our adventure in Kanto won't be the same without Tiff. *''"Season 1 has ended but Kirby is still battling hard. The foruth gym awaits soon. Next time, it's a new beginning."'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Special Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1 Category:Kirby and Pokemon: Kirby go to the Rescue